Terminal products, especially intelligent machines, have developed with rapid changes, starting five years ago. Nowadays, there are various kinds of terminal products with more and more powerful functions. Processors of terminals are also developed from single-core to dual-core, four-core and even current eight-core. Main frequencies are also increased from hundreds of megabytes to 2.5 GHz. Cameras are developed from 300,000 pixels to current 16,000,000 pixels and even more than 40,000,000 pixels. With such powerful and stunning configurations, a small intelligent terminal may completely realize functions of a computer, or may even be more powerful.
However, at the same time of configuration enhancement of a terminal product, there some problems challenging research and development personnel. Among all the problems, a heating problem is a major problem challenging the project research and development personnel. Development from a single-core processor to a current eight-core processor does not obviously enlarge the size of the processor, but increases cores several times and also increases a main frequency several times, which inevitably brings a bigger heating problem. There may exist various concurrent conditions when a user uses a terminal product. For example, when an online game is played during charging, a main chip may generate heat due to high-frequency operation, a charging chip may generate heat due to high-current charging, a radio frequency power amplifier may generate heat due to high-power work, a memory may generate heat due to data reading and writing, a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) may generate heat due to constant turning-on of a screen, and various kinds of heating may be compounded to make the heating problem more troublesome. At present, terminal products are developed towards lightening and thinning the products, so that parts in a terminal are more closely deployed, which often exacerbates the heating problem of the terminal products.
For example, when a user is playing a game using a terminal, a main chip of the terminal may generate more heat. If no measures are taken, a high-temperature extremely hot point may be formed at a housing position corresponding to the main chip, a user may directly feel the high temperature, and a user experience may be influenced. For a terminal product, a final purpose for solving the heating problem is to guarantee a good user experience. Therefore, solving the heating problem is a problem to be solved.
If the heating problem is not solved, a most direct problem is to cause a poor user experience and a complaint of the user. If the heating problem is not solved, the main chip may also be overheated to cause frequency reduction, thereby causing reduction of performance and even system halt to dissatisfy the user. If the heating problem is not solved, serious heating may cause a safety problem, therefore, the heating problem should be solved. However, there is no solution capable of effectively solving the heating problem of the terminal product.
For a problem of incapability in effectively solving heating of a terminal product, there is yet no effective solution at present.